


One Life

by 2amsnacks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, I wrote this like a year ago but like idk, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Major Character Death sorta, Sad Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, angst i think, i made myself big sad, one Life for the two of us, supercorp established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amsnacks/pseuds/2amsnacks
Summary: Inspired by Louis Tomlinson’s song ‘Two of us’ This fic isn't entirely, barely a little bit, based off of Louis' song but I got the inspiration for it from the song."Kara" Lena whispered knowing that if the superhero were still alive, she'd hear her. Hold her and wipe away her tears. She missed her Kara.Kara Was her home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago but it’s my first fic so I hope y’all like it. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed!! Thxx

_It's not fair._

_ It's not fair. _

She didn't have enough time with her, this was not how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to live a long happy life, start a family.

Kara wasn't supposed to end up in a casket 4 years after they were married. 3 months after they talked about adopting a child.

Lena watches everyone's reactions as they lower her Kara into the ground.

Alex is sobbing, breathing sharp, one hand was holding Lena's, the other clutching on to Maggie for dear life. She had lost her sister, the one person she always vowed to protect. Kara was her star. She lost her sister.

Maggie has tears running down her face, jaw clenched. She tries to calm Alex down, saying soft words into her hair, but all it results in is bigger teardrops sliding down her face. Kara was too her little sister.

On the other side of her is Eliza. Her hand covers her mouth as she gasps, the other is gripping on to the chair she's sitting in, so hard her knuckles are white. Eliza was given the responsibility to protect Kara in this world new to her. She had lost her youngest daughter.

Winn holds on to James' arm. James has his body pushed up against Winn's. James cries, shaking his head and Winn stares blankly at the casket. His tear ducts were dry, yesterday had done a number on him, he didn't have much left. They both lost their best friend.

Brainy and Nia sat slouched. Nia was angry, her eyebrows were pulled together, she never did let a tear fall. Too angry to cry. Brainy rubs her arm trying his best to comfort, all while he puts his feelings into tiny boxes all over again. They had both lost a friend.

Clark refuses to sit down. Lois tries to tug him down but he doesn't budge. Just stands and looks at Kara's picture. He had cried before but not now. Or not yet. When Kara's casket is lowered and the dirt is being shoveled, he sits. And he breaks. He lets out a groan, his eyebrows get the same crease as Kara's would of, and tears begin to stream down his face as he tucks his head in Lois' shoulder. He lost his cousin, the strongest woman in the world. The strongest person in the world.

J'onn sits with his head down. He promised Jeremiah he'd protect his girls. But he couldn't. He had tried so hard. He lost what was like a daughter. And after losing his family once, this hurt so much worse.

And Lena. Lena cried, of course she did but now she couldn't find it in herself to let the tears fall. She knows Kara hated seeing her cry, so she holds it in as long as she can. She just holds on to Alex's hand. Keeps her other hand clutched around Kara's glasses. Lena had lost her wife, her hero, her everything. It was as if her krypton exploded, her Kara was gone.

•

•

•

The reception is quiet. Cat shows up, her eyes red and sad. She hugs Lena, tight, saying she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. Lena understands and holds Cat as she sniffles.

•

Of course there had been potstickers, one still remained, the last one. Lena stares at it.

"She'd be threatening to melt our faces off if someone dared to touch the last potsticker." Alex says as she comes up behind her, draping her arm around Lena.

"Yeah she really only shared food with you, Lena." Winn chuckles.

She looks to what is her family now. Alex and Maggie, Winn and James, Brainy and Nia, J'onn and Sam, Ruby. Her friends, her family. Kara brought them together. She'd still be alone if not for Kara, she would of never got to be happy, to be in love, to have friends and family that loved her.

When the reception is over they exit the bar, they stand on the sidewalk and they all slowly go their separate ways. Sam looks over at Lena, the pain in her face, the heartbreak so evident.

"Lena, why don't you come home with me and Ruby, just for the night?" Sam knows her friend shouldn't be alone, doesn't want her to be alone.Lena looks up at her.

"I don't want to be alone right now. But I need to be. I have to see Kara's stuff laying around the house, it's something. I'll be fine Sam, I promise."

Lena gives a small smile to her friend, Sam studies her, gives a nod and walks Ruby down the street.

Lena gets into her car. Drives in silence all the way back to the house. When she opens the door, her heart breaks once again.

Kara's jacket hanging next to the door. Kara's journal on the island. Kara's shoes on the rack.

She takes a shower. Washes her hair with the coconut shampoo that was Kara's. Washes her body with the vanilla wash that was Kara's. When she gets out she puts on sweatpants and Kara's NCU sweatshirt.

She walks over to the bed and fixes the comforter neatly on Kara's side of the bed, then sets her glasses down on the side table.

She sleeps on the couch that night. Falls asleep to romcoms playing on Netflix, snuggled with Kara's favorite throw.

•

•

It didn't feel right to wake up on the couch and not have Kara next to her, emitting the warmth she brought with her everywhere.

She sits for awhile, remembering everything that her and Kara had done in that house. Not just the more intimate stuff but the talks, the laughs, the cries, game nights with the gang, soft kisses, reading together. The house was no longer warm, it was cold and dark. Kara was the sun and now...it's dark and nothing makes sense.

She walks to the kitchen to pour herself a drink, but she stops when she opens the cabinet and see Kara's hot coco. She holds it in her hands while she cries. Clutching on the to the box so hard it creases.

She makes her a cup, maybe three, her tummy feels warm and as she takes the last sip of the coco, she tells herself that Kara made it for her. She tells herself that Kara dragged her from the couch and sat her down at the island while she made her coco because she was having a bad day. She smiles into the mug.

_One life for the two of us, Kara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Runnin home to you sung by Grant Gustin while writing this so if If you wanna listen to that

Boots touch down on the balcony. To heavy to be Kara's. She never would get to hear the soft landing of Supergirl, her wife, Kara, touch down on that balcony ever again. She turns to see Superman, dried tears on his cheeks, he carries a box and an envelope.

"She gave this to me a year after you two got married. She said if something ever happened to her to give you these" he takes a shaky breath.

"Open the letter first and uh she updated the AI when she knew she wasn't going to make it" She tenses up. Kara knew she wasn't going to make it. She told Lena she was going to be fine. She told her that everything was going to be okay. Clark turns to leave but Lena stops him.

"Clark" it comes out as a whisper and he whips around, tears streaming down his face. Lena engulfs him in a hug. The man of steel gives her a tight hug and kisses her head before he turns and flies through the window he came through.

She stares at the letter, traces over her name written in Kara's handwriting. She sets the AI down on the coffee table, tucks the letter in her pocket and grabs her keys. She wants to read the last thing Kara has to say to her where she said the first to her.

-

She takes the elevator up to her office. Everything is dark, it's almost midnight. Lena had drove as slow as possible, making more detours than she could count on her hands, wanting to fit every single song that was on their shared playlist on the drive. She takes a seat at her desk and opens the letter.

_Hey Lee, its Kara._

_If you're reading this then I'm not with you anymore. I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I know I promised to always come back home to you. I'm so sorry. There was always a chance of me breaking it, we both knew that, so I'm writing this in advance. We've been married a year now and I hope that when you read this it's been many more. Clark is supposed to give this to you and I hope he's still around to do so but Lena. My Lena. My home, my love, my everything. I am so in love with you. That will never change. Did you know lobsters mate for life? You're my lobster Lena. Okay I looked it up and lobsters don't mate for life I'm so sorry but still if they did, you'd be my lobster. Penguins! Penguins mate for life! You're my penguin. Ok sorry back to what I need to say._

Lena chuckles. Even after she's gone, Kara still could give the darkest things light.

_You are the light of my life. Every moment I spent with you was the best moment of my life. And Lee, I know that you're sad. But don't give up. You can do it, day by day. Please. For me. Diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away, and Lena Luthor you are the most precious diamond in the entire galaxy. I lost my world, my family, my everything. But when I look into your eyes, when I look at you, I see that all again. You're sleeping right now and I can hear the patterns of your breathing from the office. It's what keeps me grounded on my darkest days, that and your heartbeat. I just need to know that your heartbeat is still going strong after I'm gone. I don't know if we'll have kids or a dog or even cat. But Lena please. If you can, move on. Be happy. Wear that green dress that brings out your eyes. Listen to our song and smile. Eat potstickers and laugh. Cook and bake for the fun of it. Keep in touch with the super friends. Keep doing all the things that you did when I fell in love with you. You are my heart and soul Lee. Thank you for being everything that I needed and more. Thank you for being my sun. Thank you for being my wife, my life, my honey baby sugar cinnamon apple. :)_

_Thank you for not seeing me just as supergirl but as Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, and Kara Luthor-Danvers. I love you._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Kara Luthor-Danvers._

_(p.s - the AI code is our wedding date. I love you Lena, Never forget that. Be safe, my love. That's all I ever wanted.)_

_:)_

Lena sits and sobs for what feels like forever.She rereads over the letter, taking in everything Kara wrote. Kara was and is her everything. She will hold Kara with her until the day she dies. And probably even in her next life.

When she finally pulls herself together it's almost 1am. She takes the exact same way back h- well not home, Kara was her home. She takes the exact same way back, detours and all, just to fit the entirety of the playlist in her drive again. Lena passes by all of the places forever touched by Kara. The bar. Noonan's. That little ice cream shop that had a Supergirl flavor and Kara insisted Lena try it so she could "lick" Kara in public. Everywhere. National City would never be the same.

-

-

-

Lena doesn't sleep. As soon as she gets home she stares at the AI until the sun comes up. When the sun is at the perfect point in the sky that reminds her of Kara's smile, she takes the box to the balcony.

She presses the button shaped as the crest her beloved wore on her chest. It expands and a picture pops up. The first picture her and Kara ever took as a couple, Kara wearing her signature sunny smile and somehow Lena has the exact same smile. Lena never knew she could smile that wide, be that happy, until she met Kara. The box speaks, asking for a authorization code. She recites it and the AI flashes. Then there's Kara. You can barely tell that she was sick. Clark said she updated it when she knew she wasn't going to make it. But she thought maybe closer to the end. But no. This was her Kara when she first was getting sick, when they first discovered the Kryptonite in her blood stream. Almost two months before she died. She knew the entire time, all the hope, all the "I'll be fine, I always am". They were lies. She never had hope that she would make it.

_"Lena I- you're- Lee, I'm not gonna make it." _Kara's voice broke and Lena felt the tug at her heart.

_"Lena I love you. So much. So much it hurts. But I don't have much longer, maybe a month or so. I've been working on the AI since that night I wrote you the letter. I never thought you'd be getting it this soon. Too soon. I didn't get enough time with you Lee. We never got to have a family or even a dog. I'm so sorry Lena. Alex and Winn have been helping me fix this AI. The one that I have with my mom can only tell me information and some answers. This one has close to everything. You can ask me to sing pretty much any song and I'll sing for you." _Kara smiles and so does she, although she's sure she has way more tears to smile through than Kara does.

_"Lena, I'm sorry. I know I always promised to come home but i can't do that anymore. My body is finally catching up with all the time passed in the phantom zone, the kryptonite in my blood is just making it worse. I didn't think it'd catch up this quick, thought I'd have more time. I wanted a family with you so bad. So so bad. That's all I ever wanted. A little me and a little you running around the house"_Kara stops and looks at whatever is recording her and it's as if Kara is looking into her eyes. She stands and walks over to something out of view. When she walks back she's holding a locket. She recognizes it and pulls from underneath her shirt.

_"Lenaaaa" _Kara sing songs her name out like nothings wrong. Then Lena sees herself walk into the picture.

_"What's up, love?"_ It pains Lena to see how wide her wife's grins was when she saw her. She knew Kara loved her but when she saw the love in Kara's eyes from a different perspective, looking at her, she really believed it.

"_Take a picture with me, yeah? I wanna put it in lockets for us." _Lena watches as she sees herself smile at her wife. Content and happiness in her eyes. Slight worry from the fact that Kara is a little sick.

_"Of course" _Lena giggled and Kara lights up as she snaps a picture with Lena on her phone. She opens the locket and looks at the tiny picture.

_"I love you" _Lena could hear the break in Kara's voice but at the time I guess she didn't catch it because she smiles at Kara and responds.

_"I love you too, Kara"_Video Lena presses a kiss to Kara's hair and walks out of the room and Kara watches her.

Kara turns back to the camera and softly says

_"And I fall in love with you again and again, everyday. I will always love you Lena. Rao, I don't remember a day where I haven't loved you."_ Kara smiles a soft smile, Lena's favorite smile. The video stops. Kara disappears and a reappears, this time like an AI.

"_Lena_." The AI says it brightly, The way Kara would say it. Well this is Kara now.

"I'm not sure what to say or ask you" She says in a pained way.

_"Whatever you wish you could ask Kara, you may ask me" _Lena thinks for a moment.

"What all can you tell me"

_"I am programmed to answer over 957,230 questions"_ She chuckles, Kara must have run Winn dry programming this.

"Can you sing to me? Any song." Lena picks up the box and carries it to her bedroom. Lays on her side of the bed, sets the box on Kara's. Soft piano plays and she can already tell what song it is. Alex had recorded it so she could show Lena when they got back from the wedding, a couple months into their relationship Lena had asked Kara to sing it for her.

_"Can't say how the days will unfold. Can't change what the future may hold"_ AI Kara is programmed so perfectly, her wife's voice so soft and perfect.

"But I want you in it. Every hour, every minute." Lena falls asleep to Kara's singing. And she does every night.

-

-

-

-

-

Two weeks later

Lena wakes up, tears streaming down her face. She dreamt of Kara again. Like she has every night. Memories of Kara playing through her head. Kara will never know how much Lena misses her, the day that she was taken. Lena wishes it was her instead.

She walks to the kitchen, takes a bite of an apple and a swing of water, not hungry for much else. She sits down on the couch and opens her phone, scrolls through the contacts and hits call. It rings and rings. She hears the beep. She knew it would, but she calls anyway.

"You have reached the voicemail box of Kara Luthor-Danvers" The phone beeps and the voicemail Kara has set just for Lena begins to play.

"Hey Lee, sorry I can't answer the phone right now, Supergirl duties maybe, I'll call you as soon as I get a chance. Be safe, if you're in danger use your bracelet. I love you!!"

She still pays Kara's phone just so she can hear her voice, just so she's not alone.

Beep.

She hangs up and stares out onto the balcony. She whispers soft, the only one that would ever be able to hear her is Kara.

_"I'll keep you day and night, here until the day I die... I'll be the best of me, always keep you next to me. I'll be livin' one life for the two of us."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! I hope this was okay enough for some to like it. Feedback would be appreciated!! Also I listened to Two of us by Louis Tomlinson on repeat while writing this chapter or if you’re not a fan of his music all I want by kodaline works too.

Lena changes into her pajamas and lays down. The AI sits on her side table, next to Kara's glasses. Lena presses the crest and AI Kara pops up.

_"Lena" _Her heart still feels a tug every time the AI says her name.

"Can you sing All I want by Kodaline?" Lena asks in a small voice.

_"All I want is nothing more"_ Lena takes in the lyrics that her AI wife sings.

_"Is to hear you knocking at my door. 'Cause if I could see your face once more, I'd die a happy woman. I'm sure."_ And as Lena's eyes begin to close she thinks, when Kara said her last goodbye. Lena died a little inside. And she feels guilty for thinking it but, if Kara loved her, why'd she leave her?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lena wakes with tears streaming down her face. Again. She dreamt of Kara. Again.

Barely even a whisper she says her name.

"Kara"

Strong arms wrap around her.

"Lena? Is everything okay" The side lamp is flicked on.

"Lee why're you crying, what happened?" She snaps her head to look. Crease between the brow. Blonde hair messy from sleep. Kara.

"Kara, you're here." Her whisper is barely audible.

"Of course I'm here Lee, what's going on, did you have a bad dream?" Kara's face got those puppy dog eyes. Is she dreaming? Her Kara is dead. Right?

"Lee, you're starting to worry me, love. Talk to me." Kara's voice is soft and sweet.

Lena takes her wife's face in her hands, studying her for a minute before kissing her. Kara's lips feel so soft and- and... real. She's real. She was dreaming the entire time.

"You're alive, Kara." Kara's face softens.

"Oh Lee, not that dream again. I'm right here baby. Alive and well. Okay? I'm right here" Kara talks in a comforting voice and Lena holds on to her, scared that she might lose her again.

"I'm right here, darling. I'm alive, everything's fine." Kara wipes the tears from Lena's face and stares at her.

"You're still beautiful even with snot running down your chin" Lena smiles and Kara grabs some tissue, handing it to Lena.

"Shut up" Lena giggles

"you died in my dream, it's not my fault I thought I'd never see you again." Kara discards the tissues and holds Lena's hand.

"I know babe, I'm right here though. Wanna talk about it?" Kara knows Lena will say no, she does every time but she still tries, hoping one day she'll get it out of her.

"Maybe later, I wanna sleep some more" Kara smiles and turns the lamp off, pulling Lena close to her as she lays down.

They lay like that for a bit until Lena speaks up.

"Kar?"

"Yeah, Lee?" Kara pulls her wife closer, if that's even possible.

"If you ever die, I'll find a way to bring you back, then kill you myself for leaving me. Don't ever do that to me." Lena says it with all seriousness but Kara still giggles. A smile spreads across Lena's face.

"And Kara?" Kara answers her with a soft hmm.

"If you want- I mean we don't have to, I- I, I just wanna- never mind, we'll talk later." Kara scoots Lena on to her chest.

"Hey, darling, it's okay, talk to me." Lena turns to face Kara, sees the outline of her face in the moonlight.

"I know we've only talked about it a little but maybe we're ready, and only if you think we are... to have kids?" Lena feels Kara tense up underneath her, she holds her breath, hoping that Kara isn't against the idea, the commitment.

"Love... I- of course we're ready. That's all I want. A little me and a little you running around the house. I want kids Lee." Lena's heart swells.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Lena has excitement in her voice and Kara smiles.

"Yes, as sure as I am loving you, and marrying you, I want kids." Kara intertwines their fingers together.

"One more thing?" Lena means for it to come out as a statement but she doesn't know if Kara is fed up with her late night questions.

"Anything, baby." Kara kisses the top of Lena's head.

"I love you." Kara scoots down to be eye level with her wife.

"I love you too, Lee. More than anything." Kara kisses Lena and Lena can feel herself relax. Her wife, her love, her everything, is alive.

And that morning as Lena gets ready, Kara already gone to save the city, she still worries. Worries that one day her dream will come true but for now she looks in the mirror and says to herself or really to Kara

_"I know you'll be waiting, I'll see you again."_


End file.
